Backstreet?
by Osaku hime
Summary: Haruno Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa yang menyukai teman sekelasnya. Meski akhirnya perasaannya bersambut, keadaan menuntut untuk menyembunyikan statusnya dari semua orang. Bagaimanakah bila backstreet tak semudah yang dia bayangkan? AU REPUBLISH, resummary, Warning Inside.


**Backstreet?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

But this story is mine.

**Warning: **OOC (maaf kalau Sasuke ku buat OOC, Author sudah berusaha membuatnya se-IC mungkin), typo, berantakan, kalimat kurang runtut, mungkin PWP, Altenate Universe, setting tempat bukan di Jepang, kesamaan ide/cerita sama sekali tidak disengaja, dan berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi Author—ups, chapter ini _full of flashback dan SMS mode, gomen_.

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke ~ Haruno Sakura.

**~Osaku Hime~**

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa, seriusannn?"

Pagi yang damai itu mulai terusik berkat pekikan nyaring seorang gadis. Berterima kasihlah pada Yamanaka Ino yang saat ini tengah cengengesan karena ditatap tajam oleh sahabatnya.

"_Urusai Pig_, bisakah kau tidak terlalu heboh?" Haruno Sakura menggeram kesal atas reaksi Ino yang berlebihan menurutnya.

"Hehe, jangan marah _Forehead_. Aku kan cuma heran karena kau akhirnya mendapatkan S-hmppp—" dengan sigap Sakura langsung membekap bibir Ino sebelum nama sakral itu terucap.

"Dengarkan aku Yamanaka Ino sayang, aku tak akan segan-segan padamu kalau sampai bibir embermu itu bocor lagi." Sakura sedikit mengancam.

"_Ha'i, _Sakura-_sama. Wakarimashita._" Ino sedikit meledek sahabatnya itu setelah terlebih dahulu membebaskan bibirnya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, _good girl_!" ledek Sakura balik sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Ino kesal.

"Memangnya aku anjing?" cibir Ino.

Dan Haruno Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas, cuek.

"Serius Saki, kau pakai pelet apa untuk menggaetnya? Mungkin aku bisa memakainya untuk Sai-_kun_." Ino bertanya dengan mata berkilat penasaran.

"Jangan macam-macam Yamanaka, kau fikir aku sekolot itu sampai memakai pelet, eh?" balas Sakura sebal.

"Ceritakan padaku!" titah Ino padat, mutlak.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang Ino, kau akan sangat bila bosan mendengarnya. Dan tolong, aku sedang tak ingin mendongeng." Sakura berusaha mengelak.

"Kau tahu aku pendengar yang baik Jidat-ku sayang, dan aku tak peduli kau sedang ingin mendongeng atau tidak, itu urusanmu. Yang jadi urusanku disini adalah aku mau dengar cerita lengkapmu, atau kau lebih memilih aku membocorkannya sekarang," kata Ino dibumbui sedikit gertakan sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tsk! Baiklah-baiklah, tapi dengarkan dengan baik. Aku tak mau ada interupsi, atau nantinya aku harus mengulang-ulang cerita, tidak ada kehebohan, pokoknya—"

"—iya Jidatku sayang, jangan buang waktu ah!" potong Ino tak sabaran.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi.."

.

.

.

.

_f__lashback..._

_Sakura menguap lebar, merasa bosan. Hari libur semacam ini sangat membosankan baginya. Apalagi dia bukan tipe gadis yang suka bepergian keluar, alhasil hampir seharian penuh dia hanya mendekam di ruangan sakralnya._

_Drrrt drrt drrt..._

_Getaran handphone di sampingnya segera menyita seluruh atensi gadis itu. Dengan cepat, disambarnya benda itu dan membuka sebuah pesan singkat._

_**From : Hinata-chan**_

'_Saku-chan, apa kau serius menyukai Sasuke-kun?' _

_Begitu kata Hinata dalam pesannya._

_Mau tak mau Sakura mengerutkan keningnya membaca pesan itu. Apa maksud sahabatnya bertanya hal yang sudah pasti begitu._

_**To : Hinata-chan**_

'_Kenapa bertanya? Bukannya sudah jelas?'_

_**From : Hinata-chan**_

'_Kalau dia menembakmu, apa kau akan menerimanya?'_

_Alih-alih menjawab, Hinata justru bertanya hal lain yang menurut Sakura makin ngawur._

_**To : Hinata-chan**_

'_Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali,'_

_**From : Hinata-chan**_

'_Ah tidak, memastikan saja.'_

_Melihat balasan Hinata, Sakura menggeleng cuek. Tak berniat membalas pesan itu lagi. Tapi dalam hati dia masih bertanya-tanya, apa kira-kira maksud Hinata tadi._

'_Menembakku? Yang benar saja,' batinnya geli._

_Drrrt drrt drrt..._

_Handphonenya kembali bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Sakura membukanya malas. Paling Hinata lagi, pikirnya. Gadis itu mungkin belum puas bertanya._

_Tapi sejenak dia tertegun. Matanya menatap horror ke arah handphonenya. Bukan, ini bukan dari Hinata, melainkan..._

"_Sasuke-kun?!"pekiknya._

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

'_Hey, sedang apa?'_

_Sakura hampir meloncat dari tempat tidur saking senangnya. Rasanya sudah amat sangat lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bertukar pesan dengan Sasuke. Dia cepat membalas pesan itu dengan perasaan senang._

_**To : Sasuke-kun**_

'_Tidak sedang apa-apa, kau?'_

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

'_Hn, apa kau sibuk? Boleh aku bercerita satu hal padamu?'_

_**To : Sasuke-kun**_

'_Tidak, kebetulan aku sedang senggang. Oh tentu saja, silakan. Aku akan mendengarkanmu __'_

_Hahh, Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Dia capek setiap kali harus seperti ini, capek saat Sasuke mencurahkan perasaan terpendamnya pada gadis itu.. Dia merasa kalau Sasuke pasti menganggapnya sebagai sahabat yang sangat baik. Tapi dia kan ingin lebih, apa tidak boleh?_

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

'_Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang, tapi bingung, tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkannya?'_

_Ah, jadi saat ini Sasuke-kun sedang menyukai seseorang rupanya, batin Sakura miris. Sumpah, Sakura mulai berpikir untuk move on sesegera mungkin setelah ini. Percuma berharap, pikirnya gamang._

_**To : Sasuke-kun**_

'_Entahlah. Kalaupun aku menyukai seseorang, aku lebih suka memendamnya daripada mengutarakannya pada orang tersebut. Kenapa?'_

_Ya, Sakura jelah memilih memendam perasaannya, seperti saat ini. Dia, Haruno Sakura, telah memendam perasaan pada Uchiha Sasuka selama kurang lebih tujuh bulan lamanya—sampai sekarang hanya sahabatnya yang tahu perihal perasaan bodohnya._

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

'_Aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis, teman sekelasku. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi kufikir aku menyukainya. Dia gadis yang unik, gampang sekali marah. Tapi saat marah dia juga gampang tersenyum kembali. Kau tau siapa dia—gadis yang kusukai?'_

_Mata Sakura membulat membaca rentetan kalimat itu. Dia sekelas dengan Sasuke—dengan tempat duduk yang berdekatan pula. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi dia tahu betul satu-satunya orang yang mudah marah mudah senyum itu—satu-satunya di kelas mereka._

_**To : Sasuke-kun**_

'_Mana kutahu, aku kan bukan dukun.'_

_Balas Sakura cuek, atau mungkin hanya pura-pura cuek._

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

'_Baiklah, kuberitahu siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah gadis yang selalu kuperhatikan—entah dia sadar atau tidak dengan perhatianku, mengingat dia adalah gadis yang tidak peka. Gadis itu adalah KAU. Ya, kau tak salah baca. Gadis itu adalah dirimu. Aku menyukaimu.'_

_Tuh kan, apa Sakura bilang. Satu-satunya gadis yang mudah marah sekaligus mudah tersenyum adalah dirinya. Jadi ini maksud Hinata mengirimnya pesan tadi? Sekongkol eh?_

"_Dasar Uchiha, pasti karena gengsi kalau ditolak," gerutu Sakura kesal._

_Hei, jangan bohong Haruno Sakura. Semua orang tahu kau sedang bahagia sekarang._

_e__nd of __f__lashback..._

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, setelah pesannya itu kalian jadian?" cerca Ino tak sabaran ketika Sakura merampungkan kisah (?) tersebut—hei setidaknya Ino menepati janji untuk tidak menginterupsi Sakura kan?

"Tentu tidak, dia kan hanya mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Bukan menembakku Ino sayang." Sakura membalas dengan sedikit mengejek.

Ino diam sejenak, berusaha mencerna kalimat Sakura. Ah, benar juga. Menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang dan menembak itu sesuatu yang berbeda, ya meski ujung-ujungnya sama sih.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa jadian?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja setelah dia menembakku,"

Krik krik krik...

Setelahnya, Ino hanya mampu menepuk dahi dan mengerang frustasi saat telinganya mendengar ucapan super watados itu.

'Ah, susahnya kalau kita punya sahabat polos. Tapi Sakura itu polos atau bodoh sih?' batinnya jengkel.

Uh oh, sepolos apapun Sakura pasti dia akan marah kalau mendengar kau mengatainya bodoh Ino.

"Ahh, baiklah-baiklah. Lalu setelahnya kau langsung menerimanya begitu saja? Tanpa syarat?"

"Err sejujurnya, ya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan berapa lama aku memendam perasaan padanya. Lebih dari setengah tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar tahu? Aku sudah capek memendam perasaan ini, mencintainya sendirian. Sekarang ada kesempatan, kenapa menyia-nyiakannya? Lagipula Hinata sependapat denganku." Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hmm, keputusanmu benar juga. Kalau aku jadi kau mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Hn, mana mungkin aku salah mengambil keputusan. Asal kau tahu aku ini _Miss Right, _pokoknya apapun yang kulakukan selalu benar." Sakura berucap percaya diri, membuat Ino memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah, kau Nona Yang Selalu Benar, aku mempercayaimu kok. Tapi awas saja kalau suatu hari nanti kau datang merengek padaku sambil menangis karena salah langkah, hmm?" balas Ino.

"Uhh, kau curang. Mana boleh seperti itu?" kata Sakura cemberut.

"Haha, aku kan cuma bercanda. Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa kau memilih _backstreet?_ Apa kau tak ingin pacaran normal saja?" Ino mulai penasaran dengan jalan fikiran sahabatnya yang susah ditebak.

"Ahh, itu. Ya kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sikap guru-guru kita bila ada orang yang ketahuan menjalin hubungan? Aku cuma ingin berpacaran dengan tenang, tanpa ada intimidasi," balas Sakura enteng.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatnya? Dia setuju dengan hal ini? Atau jangan bilang kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu padanya, eh?" kata Ino sambil menatap Sakura _horror_.

Sakura refleks memukul pundak Ino saat mendengar tuduhan yang diarahkan padanya. Dan pada akhirnya menyisakan Ino yang meringis kesakitan.

"Sialan kau, Jidat!" umpat Ino.

"Ups, maaf _Pig_, hehe." Sakura nyengir sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk isyarat '_peace_'.

"Hn, dan kau jangan asal tuduh. Dia tidak protes sama sekali saat kumintai pendapat bagaimana kalau status hubungan kita itu _backstreet_, jadi mana mungkin aku yang memaksanya," lanjut Sakura.

"Yaps, terserah. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera membayar pajak jadianmu. Dan kita harus cepat sebelum latihan karatenya dimulai." kata Ino seraya menarik—menyeret tangan Sakura menuju kantin sekolah.

'_Kami-sama_, ini membahayakan dompetku,' batin Sakura frustasi, tapi dia hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh sahabatnya begini. Berdoa saja semoga dompetmu selamat Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

**Sakura POV**

Sendirian di rumah selalu membuatku kesepian. Statusku sebagai anak tunggal juga sama sekali tak membantu. Iseng, aku mengirim pesan singkat pada kekasihku. Ah, rasanya masih canggung mengklaimnya sebagai kekasihku. Semoga saja aku cepat terbiasa.

_**To : Sasuke-kun**_

'Sasuke-_kun, _kau namai apa nomorku di_ contact-_mu?'

Tak sampai lima menit, dia sudah membalas pesanku.

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

'Untuk saat ini masih namamu ~Haruno Sakura~, agar tidak ada yang curiga.'

_**To : Sasuke-kun**_

'Justru karena itu namaku, kau harus sangat hati-hati loh. Bukankah kalau ada yang membaca isi pesanmu maka akan langsung ketahuan?'

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

'Hn, tenang saja. Memang nomorku kau namai apa?'

Hell no! Ku namai apa katanya? Uhh, masak aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini. Bagaimana kalau dia menertawai nama yang kupilih? Aduhhh..

Tapi terpaksa, kujawab pertanyaan itu sambil harap-harap cemas semoga dia tidak mengejekku.

_**To : Sasuke-kun**_

'Err, Koibito—kekasih,'

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

'Hn, tak masalah,'

Ahh, bodohnya aku. Mana mungkin dia peduli kan? Selalu seperti ini, selalu dia tak pernah memprotes apapun yang kulakukan. Apa mengalah rasanya sebegitu menyenangkan? Kenapa selalu mengalah dariku? Dasar tidak peka!

_Mood_-ku langsung turun ke titik terendah dalam sekejap. Aku jadi malas membalas pesannya. Dengan sengaja kutinggalkan _handphone_-ku di kamar. Biar saja, salah sendiri tidak peka. Ahh, aku mulai egois.

.

.

.

.

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

'Hei, kau senang Bahasa Jepang bukan?'

Meskipun aku tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi tetap saja tak menghentikan jariku mengetik balasan untuknya.

_**To : Sasuke-kun**_

'Iya, suka. Ada masalah dengan itu?'

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

'Kau tahu apa arti kata _kareshi_?'

Mati aku! Aku belum pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya. Dan kenapa sih harus bertanya kata yang tidak kumengerti? Uhh, mau tak mau aku harus segera tahu artinya. Akan tampak sangat memalukan untukku kalau tak tahu perihal kata yang ditanyakannya.

Pikir Sakura, pikir! Jangan pernah jatuhkan _image-_mu di hadapan siapapun. Sialnya, aku sedang tak ada _kuota _untuk sekedar bertanya pada _search engine._

Ting! Ah, kenapa tak bertanya peda Shizune-_neechan_? Bodohnya aku, dia kan lebih jago dariku dalam Bahasa Jepang. Segera saja kuketikkan pesan singkat pada kenalanku di dunia maya tersebut.

_**From : Shizune-neechan**_

"_Kareshi = boyfriend. _Kalau untuk pasangannya itu _Kanojo = girlfriend. _Cieee, ada apa nih?"

Ahh, aku bisa membayangkan wajahku memanas membaca pesan dari Shizune-_neechan. _Padahal hanya lewat pesan, tapi aku masih saja malu kalau digoda tentang hubunganku.

_**To : Shizune-neechan**_

"Tak apa, aku hanya bertanya kok, hehe."

Setelahnya aku beralih pada Sasuke-_kun _lagi, kembali membahas pertanyaannya tadi.

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

"Namai saja _contact-_ku dengan itu, dan demikian juga _contact-_mu. Jadi aman kan?"

_**To : Sasuke-kun**_

"Ahaha, iya. Tapi darimana kau tahu kata itu Sasuke-_kun?"_

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

"Dari film, kenapa?"

_**To : Sasuke-kun**_

"Tidak, heran saja kau tahu Bahasa Jepang. Film apa yang kau tonton?"

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

"Haha, nggak sih. Aku dapat dari kamus,"

Dan aku melongo membaca balasannya. Dari kamus? Kamus loh kamus, lalu kenapa malah tanya padaku coba? Dasar Uchiha.

**End of Sakura POV**

Sakura terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Senyuman tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya. Kadang dia menutup bibirnya menahan senyum, sambil jemarinya bergerak lincah membalas pesan dari kekasihnya.

_**To : Sasuke-kun**_

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya Sasuke-_kun_? Kau berniat menjahiliku ya? Dasar kau, usil sekali sih!"

_**From : Sasuke-kun**_

"Hn, tapi kau suka kan?"

Ahh, memang hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang mampu membuat Haruno Sakura merona sepanjang hari. Dengan cintanya yang sederhana, tapi menusuk pas ke hati.

'Tapi Sasuke-_kun, _padahal kan aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu seperti apa. Kau tidak ingat kalau aku hanya menerimamu? Kau tak menyadarinya? Apa perasaanku padamu tak penting kau ketahui?' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum miris.

Sumpah, Sakura merasa seolah ada yang mencubit hatinya. Sakit sekali. Ahh, susahnya memiliki pacar yang tidak peka. Tapi ingatlah Sakura, ini baru awal. Apa kau siap untuk selanjutnya?

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

Republish dengan sedikit editan tanpa mengubah plot. Maaf bila masih ada typo yang nyempil. Serius sudah ku cek ulang. Err, ini sih lebih tepatnya curhatan author. Dan maaafff, chapter ini ada banyak sms mode dan flashback yang panjangnya se-abrek. Entah feelnya kerasa atau nggak. Diusahakan chapter depan mengurangi sms mode-nya. Mohon reviewnya ya... ^_^


End file.
